Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180507184415/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180507184501
In a whole entire world of magic, twenty one year old Ice, Snow, Frost Princess Elsa was happily smiling as usual but she was actually hiding her true, inner sadness from everybody else around her, especially all because she heartbrokenly missed someone like her sister, Princess Anna of Aren-delle a lot, very much more than ever every year since the childhood accident happened back when Elsa herself was eight, whereas Anna was only just five back then. Her other friends were Olaf the warm hug liking snowman, Marshmallow the giant snowman, the snowgies the other living snowmen who are tiny snow babies, the doll version of Princess Elsa herself and Sir Jorgenbjorgen the same stuffed penguin doll who was also a good listener, the ones who all live together with Elsa in the more magical, bigger, huger, larger, prettier, more beautiful, lovelier, better looking, cold, winter, snow castle/palace/kingdom of ice in a whole entire world of magic, however, in Elsa's heart, she still felt nothing at all but homesick away from Arendelle. In fact, Elsa still felt nothing at all but lonely without her sister, Anna. Aren-delle changed during the time since two royal princess sisters of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna have grown up to be less isolated in two other, different, unique, bigger, richer, better looking places/palaces/castles/kingdoms away from Arendelle without each other during the separation since the childhood accident back when Elsa was eight, whereas Anna was only just five back then; On one hand, Frost, Ice, Snow Princess Elsa grew up to be less isolated in the more magical, bigger, huger, larger, prettier, more beautiful, lovelier, better looking, colder, winter, snowier, frostier castle/palace/kingdom of ice in a whole entire world of magic away from Arendelle without Anna. On the other hand, Princess Anna grew up to be not only just anything else more than just another Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal princess of Arendelle but also less isolated in another, different kingdom or anywhere else away from Arendelle without Elsa and Breha too. The streets seemed dark and dreary, and the royal Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle as a whole seemed unwelcoming. It didn't give twenty one year old Elsa the creeps at all but it emotionally broke her heart to see hers and Anna's childhood home in such a state. As the royal Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle disappeared through the tree line since hers and Anna's whole entire less isolated lives away from Arendelle seemed to grow heavier than ever. Elsa felt the need to check out inside of hers and Anna's childhood home in case if anything else bad happened to hers and Anna's childhood home. She was sure why she came back to visit Arendelle, but she still had to check out inside of hers and Anna's whole entire childhood home everywhere inside of the kingdom of Arendelle in order to bring back their childhood memories, including hers and Anna's old, former bedroom. However, hers and Anna's old, former bedroom had been nothing but entirely empty, silent and quiet for past years since the childhood accident happened in the ballroom of Arendelle which it extremely saddened Elsa far much worse and worse than ever. Worst of all, she hadn't seen Anna in years at all since they've gotten to grow up to be less isolated in two other, different kingdoms/castles/palaces without each other and it made Olaf felt beyond bad for his creator, Elsa. "You miss Arendelle very much, don't you? You miss Anna very much, don't you, Elsa?" Olaf asked Elsa in pity. Elsa sadly nodded her head yes before she spoke. "Every year since the childhood accident happened back when I was eight while Anna was only just five back then because I wasn't careful enough to prevent the accident from happening like I should've been back then before. This is the kingdom where Anna and I used to live together with each other, our parents and our servants until the childhood accident back when I was eight while Anna was only just five back then and Anna and I would've still gotten to live together in Arendelle with each other, our parents and everyone else from Arendelle but instead, Anna and I are already now a tale of two long lost royal princess sisters of Arendelle who have grown up to be less isolated in two other, different rich kingdoms away from Arendelle without each other, aren't we? I wish the accident never happened." Elsa said. "I'm sorry to hear that. No wonder your former home changed but what if our other sister, Anna grew up to be not only just anything else more than only just another royal princess of Aren-delle but also anywhere else less isolated away from Arendelle, too, just like you?" "We'll have to find out if only we leave Aren-delle, okay?" Elsa said. Olaf nodded his head yes.